Hoffnungen und Ängste
by Hirono Unmei
Summary: Anders kann nicht schlafen, weil ihn Ängste, Hoffnung und Sehnsucht wach halten. Meine Interpretation des Dialoges zwischen  Anders ünd Hawke in der Krankenstation.


Er hatte sie verletzt. Anders wältzte sich in seiner Liege von einer Seite auf die andere, doch das Schuldgefühl liess sich nicht vertreiben. Er versuchte sich auf die Rebellion zu konzentrieren, doch Hawkes trauriger Gesichtsausdruck kam ihm immer wieder in den Sinn. Er seufzte und gab den Versuch zu schlafen vollends auf. Der Magier verliess seine kleine Kammer, die er mit Hilfe einer Decke von der Krankenstation in der Unterstadt abgetrennt hatte und ging zur Feuerstelle herüber, um das fast heruntergebrannte Holz neu zu entfachen. Ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich müde. Er stellte einen der Kessel ins Feuer und füllte ihn mit dem verunreihnigten Wasser der Unterstadt.

"Kein Wunder, dass die Menschen hier alle krank werden, bei diesen Bedingungen.", murmelte er vor sich hin und reinigte das Wasser mit Hilfe seiner Magie. Dann suchte er einige getrocknete Kräuter, die ihm eine alte Dame aus Dankbarkeit geschenkt hatte, als er sie von ihrem Rheuma befreite. Er tat einige der Blätter in das Wasser. Auf dem Rest kaute er ein wenig herum und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkstoffe der Pflanze seine Müdigkeit vertrieben. Der Heiler blickte sich in seiner Krankenstation um. Die Betten waren notdürftig zusammengezimmert und mit etwas Heu belegt. Die Decken waren alt und verschlissen. Er sollte neue besorgen. Ausserdem brauchte er neue Medikamente und ein wenig Lyrium. Vielleicht sollte er Hawk fragen, ob sie ihm helfen konnte. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Gedanken wieder zu ihr zurückkehrten und wieder drängte sich ihr verletzter Ausdruck und ihre traurigen Augen in sein Denken. Er seufzte und liess das Gespräch revu passieren...

_Es wird einfach immer schlimmer, neulich Nacht standen die Templer fast schon auf meiner Türschwelle!_

_Die Templer machen Jagd auf Euch?_, hatte sie ihn besorgt gefragt.

_Nicht auf mich speziell. Sie haben einfach nur die Flüchtlingslager überprüft. Aber bedauerlicherweise ist dieser Ort nicht unbedingt geheim. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.,_ hatte er ihr gehezt geantwortet.

_Erzählt mir doch nicht so etwas, sonst muss ich euch vielleicht noch einsperren, um sie von Euch fernzuhalten._

_Ich lasse mich von niemandem einsperren, Schätzchen. Nicht einmal von euch_., hatte er harsch und respektlos geantwortet. Hawke war einen Schritt zurück getreten und ihr Gesicht hatte sich verschlossen. Sie hatte ihn nur beschützen wollen. Hatte um sein Vertrauen gebeten und er hatte ihre Besorgtheit mit Füssen getreten, doch sie hatte sich nicht abgewendtet oder ihn für das verurteilt was er war. Im Gegenteil sie war aufgeschlossen und versuchte ihn zu verstehen.

_Macht es das für Euch noch schwerer wegen Gerechtigkeit?, _hatte sie ihn gefragt und dabei mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen angesehen_._

_Im Nichts gibt es keine Zeit_., hatte er versucht ihr zu erklären, wie er sich fühlte. _Die Gefühle beherschen alles, Gerechtigkeit weiss einfach nicht, dass man manchmal untätig abwarten muss, bis der richtige Moment gekommen ist um zuzuschlagen. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mehr Geduld hätte. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was mein Zorn aus meinem Freund gemacht hat._

_Ihr habt Euch entschieden mit ihm zu verschmelzen nur Ihr könnt dafür sorgen, dass es funktioniert._

_Ich gebe mein Bestes. Ich habe die Templer nicht offen angegriffen und den Magiern so gut ich konnte geholfen, aber dieser Stillstand kann nicht von Dauer sein. Allein mit mir zusammenzu sein bringt euch __schon in Gefahr. Die Kommandantin hat jegliche Unterstützung von Abtrünigen zu einem Verbrechen erklärt auf das die Hinrichtig steht. Der Gedanke sie könnten Euch etwas antun...Alles, was ich getan habe, um die Kontrolle zu behalten ... wäre plötzlich unwichtig. Ich würde diesen Ort in Blut ertränken, um Euch zu beschützen.,_er war unglaublich erschrocken gewesen, als seine Gefühle für sie aus ihm herausbrachen. Drei Jahre hatte er sie zurück gehalten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich mit einem Monstrum einliess.

_Denkt ihr nicht wir sollten vielleicht mit Blumen anfangen oder mit Schmuck?_, hatte sie ihn lächelnd, fragend erwiedert.

_Wenn ihr nach einem solchen Mann sucht, bin ich leider der Falsche. _Er wollte ihr nichts vor machen. Sie verdiente die Wahrheit. _Es wird noch mehr Gewalt geben. Ich weiss es. Und ich werde Euch nur verletzten, wenn ihr Euch an mich bindet_., er hatte versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass sie sich von ihm fern halten musste. Das er gefährlich war. Das er sie verletzten würde...

_Nichts würde mich mehr verletzten als euch zu verlieren._, Anders Selbstbeherschung bröckelte und es hatte ihn undendliche Kraft gekostet sie nicht sofort in seine Arme zu schliessen und zu küssen.

_Bitte tut das nicht. In eurer Nähe verliere ich die Kontrolle. Ihr könntet ein normales leben führen. Ihr solltet euch nicht mit einem Abtrünnigen einlassen. Führt mich nicht in Versuchung, nicht, wenn ihr nicht bereit seit die Konsequenzen zu tragen_.

Sie war ohne Kuss und ohne Umarmung gegangen. Er hatte es nicht zugelassen, hatte sie nicht an sich herangelassen und sie hatte sich umgedreht, mit diesen grossen, traurigen, blauen Augen. Er hatte sich abgewandt gehabt, weil er den Anblick wie sie ihn verliess nicht hatte ertragen können. Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach, dass sie nicht gegangen wäre, dass sie ihn umarmt, geküsst, geliebt hätte. Anders seufzte erneut, nahm die kleine Laterne und entzündete sie. Heute würde er nicht mehr schlafen können und so wollte er das einzige tun, dass ihm für ein par Momente Frieden geben konnte: Menschen zu helfen und zu heilen, bis sein Körper nachgab und er in gesehnte Dunkelheit fallen konnte...


End file.
